The People Who Knows and Understand Her
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: Touma upset because of her brothers and decide to go to the three Minami sisters' house. What will she get? Yuri. Shoujo-ai.


**The People Who Knows and Understand Her**

_Aqua Rain_

Disclaimer : Still, I don't own Minami-ke.

Warning : Yuri, Shoujo-ai, whatever you call it. I warned you. If you don't like it, leave.

Forgive me for the mistakes. I wrote what I like. Enjoy! :3

* * *

The three Minami sisters looked at Touma. No one from them said anything. Haruka put her hand on her chin and started to think. Kana took a manjuu and began to eat. Chiaki hugged Fujioka tightly and stared at Touma. They kept silent. Touma started to feel uncomfortable and gazed the three other girls.  
"I..." Touma began to speak.

Suddenly, Haruka got up and left the girls. Touma stared at her as she left the room. Kana ate the manjuu, unaware of the situation until there's no manjuu left. Realized the manjuus were gone, Kana took a magazine and read it. Touma was feel uncomfortable. Once again, she started to speak, "I..."  
"Touma, you'll eat here, right?" Chiaki asked her suddenly.  
"Ah... um! Yeah, I'll eat here," Touma blinked her eyes and nodded.  
The room's atmosphere still like before. Chiaki still silent and hugged Fujioka. Touma looked at Chiaki. Then, she gazed the room. There's no comic that she can read. She shut her mouth like the others.

"BANG!!"  
Touma heard a big noise came from corridor. After that, the door slide and Haruka entered the room. She looks really upset. Touma, who scared, still kept silent and did not say anything.  
"Your brother is really stubborn!" Haruka said. An upset heard from her voice.  
"You mean, Natsuki?" Touma asked.  
"Of course! He was very strict!" Haruka frowned her forehead.  
"Natsuki... he always like that..." Touma said and smiled, a bitter smile. Haruka looked at Touma's expression and smiled.  
"So, you'll stay here for a while, right? I'll make four portion for today's dinner," she said.  
"Uh... yeah... Thanks Haruka... If you don't mind it... I'll eat here..." Touma's face becomes red. She felt embarrassing.  
"I see. Kana! Help me with the kitchen!" Haruka commanded Kana. Kana lazily dropped her magazine and follows Haruka to the kitchen.

Chiaki and Touma still stay in the living room. Touma just sighed and sighed without try to talk with Chiaki. Chiaki were not hugging Fujioka anymore. Fujioka was under her elbow, hummiliated.  
"Touma, why are you here?" Chiaki asked, broke the silence.  
"Because I wanted to be here for a while..." Touma answered honestly.  
"So, what the reason you want to come here?" Chiaki asked again.  
"Because I'm sick of my brothers at house," Touma answered.  
"Why you're sick of your brothers?" Chiaki, once again, asked.  
"Because they annoying!" Touma answered again.  
"So, you're here because you wanted to stay here for a while because your brothers in your house was annoying you?" Chiaki made the conclusion.  
"Indeed," Touma nodded.  
"Why must us and why must here?" Chiaki, asked Touma again.  
"Geez... I felt this house is more home to me than my real house and you all are kind to me!!" Touma felt upset with Chiaki's question. Chiaki noticed what Touma feel, so, she didn't ask her again. The room became silent again. Chiaki was staring at nothing and Touma frowned her forehead. No ones talking.

* * *

One hour passed but the room was still silent. It's already become a graveyard. Touma was sleepy. She put her chin on the table and closed her eyes. "KLANG!!" A noisy sound came from the kitchen. Touma opened her eyes suddenly.  
"What are you doing, Kana?!" Touma heard Haruka's voice.  
"I don't know! I didn't do anything! It fell down by itself!" Kana yelled and cried. Looks like something happened in the kitchen. Touma, who was sleepy and hungry, didn't put interest on it, same with Chiaki.

Dinner was done and Kana helped Haruka again. They were clean the dishes. Once again, Chiaki and Touma still in the living room. Touma blinked her eyes for no reason and Chiaki was watching TV.

Chiaki, still staring at the TV, asked Touma, "Touma, from before, what did you mean with your last sentence?"  
"What sentence?" Touma said confusely.  
"You said, 'you all are kind to me'?" Chiaki said, without looked at Touma.  
"Well, I think you all are understand and know me well. Yeah... knows me better than my brothers..." A bitter smile came from Touma's face. She looks sad. Chiaki turned her head and stared at Touma.  
"Touma..." Chiaki started to speak.  
"Yes...?" Touma lift her head and looked at Chiaki.  
"... Who's kind and know you well?" Chiaki, seriously, stared at Touma and dropped Fujioka.  
"The three of you, of course. You know before I met you, I felt lonely..." Touma said, "so, I was glad when I met you all. And now, I'm glad because I could became your friend."  
"Touma..." Chiaki called Touma's name.  
"Yes...?" Touma answered her friend.  
"You know, They were not so understand and know you well..." Chiaki said.  
"Eh...?" Touma stared at Chiaki, surprised. Her eyes widened.  
"The one who knows you well..." Chiaki's face came closer to Touma, "is me." Then, Chiaki pressed her lips against Touma's. Touma's eyes widened because she was shock with what happened. She was surprised, but later, she felt comfortable with Chiaki. She's the one who knows and understand her. The kiss approve that.

_**If peoples always looking for a treasure in another island, they'll never realize a big treasure that below their feet.**__  
~Anonymous~_


End file.
